Hero of another generation
by lokey478
Summary: A Naruto neglect story with a very interesting twist. Naruto was neglected for his sister and one day he just vanishes without a trace, years later Kushina meets a strange man with wings in wave, what is this person's connection to Naruto? Slight Agarest crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A neglect story with either a light lemon twist or a heavy lemon twist depending on your perspective, and no I'm not talking lemon lemon so get that head out of the gutter pervs...Also this is just a test drive chapter, kinda want to see the response before I dive into it.

Thanks goes out to Haseo55 who beta'd this version and the original as well as Mzr90 who did beta'd the original version.

Chp 01

It was a dark and stormy night outside, would you have expected any different when a person is having a nightmare, in the country of Wave a red haired lady was turning in her sleep and in her hands was gripped a simple heart-shaped locket.

Inside of the locket remained one of the few memories that she had of her child, the precious child that she lost all those years ago. And as she slept soft mumbles could be heard from her. "N-Naruto...I'm sorry please come back to Kaa-san…" The red haired lady was one named Kushina Uzumaki now named Kushina Namikaze after her marriage to one Minato Namikaze current Hokage of Konoha.

Many years ago, during the birth of her two children a strange masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha attacked her when she was giving birth and extracted the Kyuubi no yoko from her body, due to her Uzumaki bloodline she was able to survive the encounter but with the Kyuubi no yoko raging about the village her husband wanted to use the Shinigami to seal it within her children.

But sadly Sarutobi the third Hokage beat Minato to the punch and used himself as a sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi into Sora (older twin who has blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks) before his soul was taken by the Shinigami as payment for summoning him.

Hours passed by before Minato announced that Sarutobi had died to seal the Kyuubi into Sora and proclaimed her a hero for holding back the Kyuubi, while this was happening Kushina held both of her children in her arms humming them a simple lullaby that she made up on the spot.

As she hummed the song baby Naruto's eyes opened, to which Kushina noticed and rubbed her hand on the top of his head smoothing out the tuft of red hair that he had and as she did so baby Naruto woke up and noticed the shiny object around Kushina's neck he tried to reach for it but failed as his arms were too short. Kushina saw what he was trying to do and reached to the back of her neck and untied the locket and let it drop down into his grasp where he held onto it ever so cutely as the night passed.

As time went by Kushina noticed that Minato always pushed Naruto to the side and focused on Sora, whereas Kushina always favored Naruto slightly more than Sora who always wanted to learn something from her father whereas Naruto always wanted to learn something from her.

It was also because of Minato teaching Sora that she grew to think of herself as invincible and her ego grew to sizes that could have matched an Uchiha's whereas Naruto grew into a kind and gentle boy. As time went by the marriage/relationship between Kushina and Minato got strained as Minato always wanted her to focus her time on just Sora instead of dividing it between Naruto and Sora.

Kushina always refused to do so and one day Naruto overheard their argument and asked her what was wrong and was it because of him, Kushina took his face and gave him a small peck on the cheek and told him that it was adult things and he shouldn't care about them. Naruto smiled and went off to play too bad for Kushina that was the last time she saw Naruto for a few days later Naruto disappeared.

Minato and Sora didn't even seemed worried about his disappearance, and Kushina has hated the both of them ever since, one night as she was about to confront Minato about what he was doing she overheard a conversation that he was having with Jiraiya.

Both of them were talking about a prophecy that went. "Child of great warriors past shall overcome the test of time and unleash the power within themselves to lead the world towards a brighter future." Kushina clenched her fist in anger when she realized why Minato treated Naruto as such and turned away, that night she packed her bags and moved out to one of the few Uzumaki compounds remaining on the outskirts of the village.

Right now she was in Wave to help Sora in her mission because as much as she hated the way that Sora acted she was still her child and she would be damned if she abandoned her when she was needed.

As she cried herself to sleep she hoped that Kami would send a dream of her finding Naruto or at least some kind of information that could lead her to him, really anything that could help ease her fears and calm her beating heart.

[**Dream**]

Kushina was now standing on some kind of crystal field and in front of her were a group of people, their leader was using a sword to hold himself up and from the look of things he was not in good condition, what was strange about the leader was that he had wings growing out of his back, around him were other people in various states of consciousness who tried to pick themselves up but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Hahaha! Is this the power of a spirit vessel?! You are pathetic now die!" the giant figure in front of the winged man threw his arms forward which sent some form of wave towards the winged man sending him flying backwards, crashing into the wall behind and then dropping to the ground in pain.

"Grey!" a pink haired lady with weird pointy ears and a lady with white hair cried out as they slowly crawled towards him.

As for Grey his hand twitched as he tried to reach for his blade, when he finally touched it his hand stopped moving as his breathing died down, under his breath Kushina could hear, "Tou-san...Kaa-san...Jii-san...Baa-chan everyone I-I'm sorry...I-I can't do it." the winged man was slowly losing consciousness when suddenly a huge flash of light emerged from his sword and standing beside him were various people who all held their hand out to him. "Don't worry Grey we're here with you now stand and we'll finish this together!"

Grey felt strength return to his body as his hand wrapped around the blade and he slowly stood up. "Mobius! This fight is not over yet with the power of my father and grandfathers before me I will beat you!" Grey pointed his sword at Mobius while the other figures nodded in agreement as they drew their weapons.

"Don't worry Gray we're all here with you together we'll finish this!" A figure wielding two swords one was colored red and the other blue.

"That's right!" a figure holding a spear agreed.

"Don't slow us down alright Jii-chan!" a figure of light wielding two swords one colored black and the other colored green yelled out.

"Me slow you down? I could show you some stuff!" The other male figure replied out in a somewhat familiar voice that Kushina could have sworn she heard before as all of them charged towards Mobius and a bright light engulfed the entire place blinding her to the events before her.

[**End dream**]

Kushina woke up to a loud scream and sunlight in her eyes, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she rushed downstairs to see the clients daughter Tsunami being held prisoner by two goons while her son Inari tried to save her.

Jumping forward Kushina knocked out both goons before tying them up tightly. "Inari take your mother and find someplace to hide! Also where is everyone else?"

"Th-They said that they were going towards the bridge but you should be careful I heard explosions coming from the bridge, something big must be happening there." Kushina nodded and rushed towards the bridge.

[**The bridge]**

Kakashi was already on his knees due to exhaustion from using his Sharingan too much against Zabuza while Sasuke and Sora had their hands full with Zabuza's apprentice and Sakura stayed at the back guarding Tazuna. 'D-damn it we should have brought Kushina along...' Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Kakashi I'm here to help."

"So you're the legendary habanero huh? Well then it will be an honor to fight someone like you." A smile came across Zabuza's covered mouth as he lifted his sword and placed it over his sword while Kushina drew her Katana and grasped it with both hands ready to fight Zabuza.

Meanwhile in the Ice case, Haku had both Sasuke and Sora on the ropes but she was also growing tired and to make things worse Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan for use but luckily for Haku both Sasuke and Sora were quarreling too much with each other to concentrate on fighting her, just as the other two were about to turn their attention back on her she heard Zabuza call out to her.

Disappearing from the two's view she reappeared next to her master. "What is it Zabuza-sama?" Haku noticed that her master was slightly injured and she saw the person that did so, instinctively drawing her weapons she pointed them at Kushina. "You will not harm Zabuza-sama..."

"Haku...we can't handle her we have to argh!" Zabuza yelled out in pain as arrows were fired into him turning around Haku saw Gato standing there and an army of mercenaries by his side.

"D-damn you Gato! You've been planning to betray us from the beginning haven't you!?"

Gato simply laughed it off, "Oh my dear Zabuza your services to me have been unsatisfactory for the most part and besides these fine gentlemen have agreed to do the same thing that was stated in your contract for far less...Now gentlemen do your job!" Gato waved his hand forward signaling to his men to charge forward upon the weakened Shinobi but just before they could reach them some kind of wave of energy crossed their path leaving a line straight across the path of the bridge.

Turning their attention in the direction of the wave they saw a single person with wings walk out in front of them and stood between the mercenaries and Shinobi, Kushina's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

The man simply stood in their way, on his back was a golden sword of some sort, and on the sword it had five different gems embedded within it, at the very top was a brown gem, followed by a clear gem, then a gem that seemed to shine both white and black at the same time, then the gem below it was a mixture of red and blue, finally there was the final gem which was a mixture of all the colors before it.

He also had a pair of white wings the bigger set was above the smaller set he wore a long white and purple coat that had gold linings and along the neck was a round of light purple feathers. His hair was colored antique fuchsia and he had clear blue eyes which reminded Kushina of someone she knew.

'Th-that man he's Grey...'

Gato clenched his fist in anger at the person before him, "Well what are you doing? Go and earn your pay! This is only one man! What can he do to you, you're an entire army!"

"The first man to get me his wings earns extra!" Declared Gato as the mercenaries gave a rousing yell before they charged at the man before them.

"Grey watch out!" yelled Kushina as Grey simply unsheathed his sword and placed it on his shoulder.

Kushina saw Grey held his blade out with both and closed his eyes, energy slowly began to gather around him. When Grey reopened his eyes he brought down one heavy slash, "Elemental Explosion!" The energy from the blade was sent forward forming an energy wave which consisted of darkness, light, earth, fire, ice and wind and this energy wave completely devastated the army of mercenaries as they were completely blown off course and into the waters below.

As the smoke from Grey's attack cleared the Shinobi from the leaf were all having different thoughts.

'W-what power..! I must have it and they will definitely give it to me if not the council can order them to give it to me, and with it I'll finally be able to beat that man!' A black haired Shinobi with a weird hairstyle thought.

'Hmph he's powerful but he's nothing when compared to the Jutsu's that Tou-san has." A blonde haired Shinobi with six whisker marks thought.

'Oh wow he's so cool but Sasuke-kun is even cooler…Wait how dare he take credit that should belong to Sasuke-kun!' a pink haired Shinobi furiously thought thinking of how she was going to beat the man that stole credit from her Sasuke-kun.

"Pl-please I'll give you anything money power anything just ask and I'll give it to you." Gato begged on his knees but Grey simply lifted said man up and brought him over to the others where he unceremoniously dropped Gato down onto the ground. "I'll let you deal with him I believe that he has a lot to answer for."

"Wa-wait why did you help us? You don't even know the situation and yet you helped us." Tazuna piped up.

Grey turned around and spoke, "You looked like you needed help, I don't think that there is anymore reason as to why I helped you."

As he turned to walk away Kushina noticed the locket that was hanging around his neck, she didn't get a very good look at it but she could have sworn that it looked like the one that she gave to Naruto all those years ago.

But before Grey left the bridge Tazuna threw up a suggestion, "Um if you don't mind could you stay here for a while longer until we finish the bridge, I can't pay you much but from the looks of things you are a traveler and if you want to I can provide you with a place to stay while you gather your thoughts.

Grey looked down for a moment before he turned back and approached Tazuna, "Very well then and I won't be much of a bother."

Tazuna simply laughed it off, "Oh my dear boy it should be the other way around after all you saved us from that scum Gato, now come on boys lets get our hero a place to sleep before we lynch Gato!" The men who recovered all cheered as they followed Tazuna.

That night Grey was seated at the table eating dinner while everyone looked at him strangely, this was when Inari walked up to him, "Hey mister?"

Grey looked down and saw Inari, "Yes is something wrong?"

"No I-I just want to say thank you for helping us...I was also wondering if those wings on your back are they real?"

"Inari!" His mother scolded but Grey stopped her saying that it was alright.

"There is no need to thank me I was just doing what is right, and yes my wings they are real." Grey moved his wings a little to show him and Inari's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow so can you fly?!" He excitedly asked sadly Grey shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't fly because of the way my wings are but I've heard that my mother could." Inari's eyes softened when he heard how Grey talked about his mother in the past tense.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up mister..."

"Don't worry about it even though I don't really know my parents I still had many people raise me and they were all the greatest mothers and fathers I've ever had." Grey added with a smile that brightened up Inari's face.

After dinner was done Grey head up to the room where he opened up his locket and took a look at the photos inside. The first one was of his father he had red hair and blue eyes Mimel said that he resembled his Great Grandfather the most then came his own grandfather he had nice blue eyes and silver hair, then came Grey's great grandfather he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Apparently the blue eyes ran in their family.

But before he could look at the remaining photos there was a knock at the door, closing his locket he made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Kushina. "Ah sorry for disturbing you so late but I had some questions?"

"What are they?" Asked Grey.

"The locket that you were wearing where did you get it?" Kushina looked desperate for an answer.

"Mimel one of the people that raised me said that it had been passed down through my family."

"I-I see...And you are which generation if I may ask?"

Grey raised an eyebrow at her question but gave an answer nonetheless."I am the 5th generation according to Mimel." Kushin's eyes teared up when she heard that perhaps she was wrong and the designs between the two lockets were similar.

So she excused herself and allowed Grey to rest.

The rest of Grey's stay at Tazuna's place was rather peaceful during the day he would go to the bridge and watch over the rest of the construction, occasionally there were some stragglers from Gato's mercenary army but they were take care of easily. When there was nothing to do Grey would simply sit by the edge of the bridge he said that Ellis another one of his caretakers once mentioned how Grey's great grandfather and grandmother liked to fish though his great grandfather wasn't very good at it and it seemed as though Grey wasn't a very good one either since he sat there for hours but caught nothing.

Soon enough the day came when the bridge was finally finished everyone was now standing on the side of the bridge that connected it to the land. "So now with the cutting of this ribbon let the land of waves rebuild ourselves towards a brighter future!" The crowd gave a cheer when the scissors went though the ribbon.

"And it was all thanks to the valiant efforts of the Konoha Shinobi as well as Grey!" The crowd gave another cheer which brought about a small smile onto Grey's face.

Kushina now turned to Grey and stuck her hand out, "Grey-san thank you for helping us as well." This was also when she finally got a good look at his locket and her eyes widened, it resembled the one that she gave Naruto when he was a baby.

"Grey-san you said that this locket was passed on through your family right?" Grey nodded

"May-may I open it? I-I have to find out something." Grey hesitantly nodded as he removed the locket from around his neck and passed it over to Kushina who gingerly took it in her hands and opened the locket.

Inside the locket were quite a few pictures, the first one was off a red haired man and his arm was being held by a lady with beautiful brown eyes and wings like Grey's except the sizes were reversed, the picture behind it was of a silver haired man with sky blue eyes and he was lovingly holding onto a tanned lady who had red hair and pointy ears, the following picture was off a blonde haired man and he was holding onto a silver skinned lady who also had silver hair and then there was the 2nd last picture it was of a red haired man who had blue eyes and he was holding onto a lady with black hair though she had small pair of wings on her back. Closing her eyes Kushina reluctantly flipped to the last picture and it was here that she saw a very faded picture of a young Naruto who was beaming with happiness but the part of the picture that held her was slightly burnt.

From her pockets Kushina took out a photo and passed it over to Grey, Grey took it and his eyes widened this photo was exactly the same as the faded picture in the locket.

"Do you now what this means if I may ask Grey-kun?" Grey nodded.

"Mimel and Ellis always told me stories about my great great grandfather and how he was searching for a way to get back home but he eventually found love with great great grandmother Sayane and decided to stay for her."

"This locket...I gave it to Naruto when he was young but one day he just went missing, I've cried everyday ever since he went missing and now this I-I..." Kushina's feelings collapsed in on themselves upon the realization that Grey was the great great grandson of Naruto she hugged Grey and cried, Grey himself teared up a little at the moment but he didn't know how to react to such a situation he never grew up with his supposed great great great grandmother so he had no emotional connection to her.

But her sobbing was still painful to hear so all he could do was return Kushina's hug in an attempt to calm her sobs.

And we'll end it there.

Yeah this has a partial crossover with Agarest but they've resolved the plot there and now we have the Naruto plot to resolve and Grey is our hero but don't worry everyone from the Agarest universe will be coming soon.

Notable changes to Naruto is that he has red hair here and does not have whisker marks other than that just go as normal.

And for those who are Agarest fans and want a challenge or those who don't have anything better to do then go to the Agarest wiki's page for party members and guess who the past heroes along with their spouses were, those who think they get it can leave their answer in their review, winners will get this cookie which can only be seen in pitch darkness. Also **hint**, the heroes have the same hair color as their Agarest counterparts and I believe the Heroines are easier so leave that in your review too. The Grey used here is the one as the stories pic.

And please if you like what you've read and want more or if you hate what you've read and want to flame then go ahead I'm not going to lie even I find the concept I'm doing kinda out there but this has kinda been on my mind for a while and I want to see how you guys react to it. So leave a review or favorite and I'll see you all when I do the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 02

The trip back to Konoha was a strange one after they searched the area for Zabuza and his companion but couldnt find them at all as right now Kushina tried to get Grey to open up to her but he seemed resistant to everything that she was saying to him. And really who could blame him Grey didn't know anything about the women that was supposedly his great-great-great grandmother.

But still he could hear the almost begging and sincere tone in which Kushina spoke to him wanting to know as much about his family as she could so he just told her what he was told about his family.

In the back Kakashi watched the scene with interest his sensei's son had disappeared years ago and now this man appeared holding a locket that belonged to Kushina saying that he was a descendent of Naruto which was impossible since it had only been a few years since Naruto went missing, in Kakahsi's mind all of this seemed very suspicious.

As for Sora, Sasuke and Sakura each of them had differing thoughts on this man. For Sora she thought that he was strong but not as strong as her and she was also wondering why her mother was crying on the bridge as well, Sasuke was thinking about the sword and the power that it wielded and how it should belong to him so that he could kill that man and last but not least Sakura only had thoughts of how cool Sasuke would look with those white wings on his back flying through the sky with her in his arms.

After walking for what seemed like forever they arrived at their destination to see Kotetsu and Izumo at their post watching lazily over the giant gates that lead to Konoha.

"Hey look their back." Stated Izumo as Kakashi and his group took out their passes along with Kushina.

"So um what about this man?" Kotetsu asked kinda weirded out that this person had wings sticking out of his back.

"Ah yes he's with me, you could say that he is kinda like family." Kotetsua looked over at Izumo who just shrugged before letting them pass through into Konoha.

Passing through the gates Grey noticed that the gates of Konoha were similar to Frensberge, they seemed big and solid built to withstand a heavy strike but what worried him was the forest surrounding the place it seemed like the perfect place to hide an army if Konoha was ever to be attacked.

The experience that Grey had as he walked through the streets of Konoha was not one of pleasure as people kept pointing at him and his wings, it was never like this in Frensberge there people accepted you no matter what race you were and it was not uncommon to see people of two races mingling among each other.

But here in Konoha it felt like he was now an outsider like he may not get accepted by the people for how he looked like or the fact that on his back was a blade that none of them had ever seen before, he was about to turn around when Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Grey the people here have never seen someone like you so just ignore them for now please? As a favor to me?" Kushina asked with a smile, from Grey he stopped his movement halfway and continued towards the center of Konoha where a giant tower was.

[At the Hokage tower]

"Tou-san we're back!" Sora cried out getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey Sora." Minato replied before noticing Kushina walking in as well since he didn't know that she went on this mission, when Grey entered Minato saw his wings and nearly called his security Anbu but Kakashi gave him a very subtle shake of his head telling Minato not to do such a thing.

So Minato relaxed himself back into his seat as he listened to whatever Kushina and Kakashi had to say.

"So it seems as though you ran into quite some trouble huh? Well I'm just glad that all of you are alright. I'll be giving you the payment of an a rank mission on this one so go and take a rest you've earned it." Everyone was about to file out when Kushina pulled Sora back into the room.

Right now in the room was Kushina, Minato, Sora and Grey.

"So Kushina what can I do to help?" Minato asked he knew that relations between him and Kushina and him were strained but they still tried to keep it civil whenever they met so that this didn't have to hurt Sora, not that she cared all she wanted to do was prove she was the best and surpass her father.

"Minato when you look at this man what do you see?" Kushina asked dragging Grey to the front so that Minato could get a good look at him.

Circling around Grey Minato noticed that he had a small trace of chakra in his body but most of it was untapped, there was also a hunt of demonic energy within his body but that was something that he couldn't identify. For his stature Minato saw the sword that he carried and the way his outfit was, lead him to believe that Grey was physically strong.

"Well if you're asking me then he does seem strong but because of his lack of chakra I wouldn't advise him to join our Shinobi forces." Kushina now looked downright angry.

"Not his skills Minato I meant his appearance do you notice anything about his appearance?" Minato looked at Grey intently and he finally noticed it Grey's eyes they were the same shade of blue as his own.

"Sora and Anbu would you leave us for the moment? We have something very private that needs discussion." Sora gave a humph before leaving mumbling about how this was wasting her training time while the Anbu left without so much as a squeak.

Once the door was closed Minato set up silence seals to ensure that nothing got out of this room.

"So Grey correct would you or Kushina mind explaining things to me?" Kushina stepped forward and asked for the locket from Grey.

Grey reluctantly handed it over to Kushina once again.

"Look at the last picture in this locket Minato." Minatoreceived the locket from her, popped it open and flipped to the last picture there he saw the faded picture but could at least make out the people in the picture.

"This locket how did you get it?"

"It was passed down through my family I am the fifth generation of my family line, even though I don't use my last name a lot but it is Namikaze Uzumaki." Now Minato looked infuriated.

"No that is not your name! I will never accept you or your family line as my own, if my son wanted to disappear then so be it, I do not want to see you near Sora am I clear?" Grey nodded and was about to walk out when Kushina grabbed his hand.

"Grey please wait!" Kushina turned to Minato. "Minato no matter how you look at it he is still Naruto's descendent and he is your family, he carries your blood in his body even if it is slightly diluted."

Minato looked infuriated that he was being talked down to. " I will never accept that thing as my descendent from this point forth Naruto and all his descendants are excommunicated from our clan."

Now it was Grey's turn to look angry as within a blink of an eye he had his sword drawn and pointed it at Minato his hands were shaking in anger that he had never felt before. "If this is how it is to be then I will never accept you as my family either!"

"I would not do that if I were you." Hanging by the window was a man who had a blue orb in his hand.

"Both of you stop your family and this isn't right!" Begged Kushina as she stepped between the two of them.

Grey pulled his sword back and sheathed it on his back before stepping out of the room, kicking the door down in the process. When he was gone Kushina finally realized something she didn't need to build the bridge with Grey rather the bridge between the two of them was not even invented yet, Grey trusted her but he did not treat her like family.

"Just what is going on Minato?" The man asked as he slipped into the office.

"Nothing special Jiraiya now what's up?" Kushina was angry at Minato for what he just did and decided to leave to meet up with Grey but not before she grabbed Grey's locket intending to return it to him.

Now Minato turned to the white haired man who jumped in and asked. "So Jiraiya what are you doing here? I thought you said that you had important business to do and weren't coming back to the village for a while."

"I did but then I was reversed summoned to the toad's realm and according to the great toad sage's most recent vision he can't see anything about the prophecy anymore which has him worried about the fate of the world." Minato put his hands in thought and a few seconds later he had his reply.

"Alright then it seems like I'll have to Sora's training regiment, she is the child of prophecy after all." Jiraiya began to sweat a little.

"Yeah about that have you ever thought that Naruto could be the child of prophecy?" Minato scoffed.

"You must be joking Jiraiya Naruto had underdeveloped chakra coils, he couldn't even do the simplest of Jutsus and you think that he's the child of prophecy? No it has to be Sora she was born from two great warriors and has the kyuubi's power sealed in her."

"Hmm I guess I see your point well good luck with her training and since I'm back in the village I guess I might as well do some research here. If you need help then you know where to find me." Jiraiya replied as he jumped out of the window and headed towards the hotspring.

[With Grey]

He was fuming with anger that he had only felt towards möbius but during that meeting he had to restrain himself so much. "Grey wait!"

Grey stopped to look behind and saw Kushina running up to him, his necklace in her hands. "Grey please Minato didn't mean what he said."

"You saw his eyes, his tone he meant every word that he said to me." Kushina could feel the anger coming off of Grey and hugged him to calm him down.

"I know that Grey but I want you to know that I will always love you because you are the last gift that my child left me so please don't leave for me. I want to acknowledge you." Grey relaxed himself he could hear the sincerity in Kushina's voice but just hanging around that man made him sick.

"Fine I'll stay but I don't want to be anywhere near that man." Replied Grey relenting.

Kushina was happy and lead Grey to her compound where she was staying and she made a promise to ensure that Grey would not meet Minato.

Took a while for this chapter and I do apologize but here it is, now 1 edit has been made to chp 01 and that was Ellis who has been replaced by Fiona but other than that I do apologize for the long and slow update but I had other stories that just took up all my time.

Thanks for reading and if you liked it then leave me a review if not thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 03

Kushina opened the door to the Uzumaki compound and led Grey inside where she told him to relax for a little bit as she had to clean up one room for him to sleep in.

Grey walked around the living room admiring the various pictures that laid about, it seemed as though Kushina organized the pictures based on who was in them.

The first row as composed mostly of Kushina and Minato holding onto two different babies, in Grey's opinion the best pictures were the one where Kushina was holding onto the two babies and from it she seemed to be relieved that something was over while his second favorite was the one where it seemed like the two babies now seemed a little bit older as hair started growing identifying which baby was which one.

The second row of pictures seemed to have been taken right as they started walking as they had some writing beneath them like 'Naruto's first step' or 'Sora's first picture' which was a piece of paper with a few scribblings on it.

These brought memories of both Fiona, Mimel and everyone else including his parents playing with him when he was a child. Those were the happier days before both his parents were sealed into the pillar and the training to fight demons while it was tough both Fiona and Mimel made sure that Grey also had fun like normal children.

Moving on to the next row of picture he saw that now Naruto and Sora were older now maybe around six or seven and this was where cracks in the family picture started to appear as now it appeared as though Naruto appeared in very few photos along with Minato instead Minato appeared more often with Sora.

In this row Kushina had an equal number of photos with both Naruto and Sora.

The last and final row was where Grey noticed the family picture was most probably nonexistent at that point as Naruto never appeared alongside Minato except for one picture which Grey reached for and picked up.

"Ah that picture...it was the very last one that we took as an entire family it was right before Naruto disappeared." Grey turned around and saw Kushina with a duster.

"I'm sorry Kushina-san I didn't mean to..." But he was stopped by Kushina mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about it Grey you're family after all. Now please follow me and I'll show you to your room."

Grey nodded and replaced the photo before following Kushina through the place.

"Here you are I hope you don't mind this room. I made it for Naruto just in case he was found but...I'll leave you alone for the moment because its almost lunchtime." Kushina rushed out of the room as tears threatened to come forth.

Grey wanted to go after Kushina but he realized that he was the one who was causing that pain, so he just decided to stay put in the room and give Kushina the moment of silence that she needed.

So Grey took a seat on the bed and laid down onto the sheets, he was tired so many things happening at one time it made him frustrated so he decided to take out his sword.

"Grandfather Naruto...what should I do? The place that you come from is so different from our world and it pains your mother when she looks at me...sigh if Mimel and everyone else were here they'd know what do." Grey sheathed his sword before lying on the bed, his eyes slowly closing.

[Later on]

Grey was now seated with Kushina at the table having lunch.

"So Grey I was wondering could you tell me about your family line?" Grey nodded and took out his locket, carefully removing the pictures within and placed them in front of Kushina in order.

"This one." Grey pointed to the one with a red headed man and a winged woman. "Is of my father and mother Duran and Silvi.

"Um why does your mother have wings Grey?"

"She is from a race of people called the Harupians who live in the mountains and are able to fly due to the magic on their wings." Replied grey before he moved on to the next picture which consisted of a silver haired man hugging a red haired lady.

"This was my grandfather Thoma and my Grandmother Lavinia." Kushina nodded when she noticed that Lavinia had pointed ears.

"So why does she have pointed ears?"

"It's because she came from a race known as elves who were known for their magical abilities." Grey moved on to the next photo which was of a blonde man and he was standing beside a silver skinned elf like lady.

"This is my great grandfather Leonis and my great grandmother Shernini."

"Oh is your great grandmother an elf as well?" Asked Kushina however Grey shook his head.

"No she is of a different race known as the Syrium who could be seen as a counterpart to the high elves." Grey finally moved on to his last family picture which was of Naruto and he was holding the hand of a very beautiful black haired lady.

"This was great great grandfather Naruto and great great grandmother Sayane like me great great grandmother Sayane was a half harupian who could not fly." Kushina nodded and teared up at the picture.

"Grey I-I hope you don't mind but could I please have all of these photos?"

Grey seemed unsure because these pictures were the only set he had on his person but he eventually relented and handed the pictures over to Kushina. Kushina thanked Grey and went to her room where she found a few spare photo frames to put the photos in, she eventually placed them on the wall where the rest of the photos were.

"They look beautiful..." Admired Kushina with Grey agreeing with her.

And I think I'll end it there.

So for Naruto's descendants things to be noted would be the Leonis mentioned would be the one born from Routier, the Leonis is blonde because of Naruto's own recessive blonde gene having been inherited.

So now for bad news which is really bad cause I've been looking through some comments and I really want to sort of give this story a much stronger foundation cause i just feel that rig now the foundation that this story was built on is kinda weak. Also there may be one or two different changes to the family tree that I would like to make so as of this moment this story will be abandoned and deleted as soon as the new one comes out which I will rightfully call Hero of another Generation Redux.

So for this chapter I would like you guys to throw out the stuff that you want to see in the redux version of the story I'm accepting everything including a family tree that you want to want to suggest though when you do I would also want you to throw in the other maidens as well people who have played the game will know but as for people who don't I guess you'll just have to wait for the rewrite.


End file.
